Vampire Game or Human Game?
by puspahana94
Summary: I have a twin brother. But I've never met him since we were 7 years old. The Hiiragi family took me to be adopted when I was 7 years old. Even though the adopted children are those who have no family anymore. But I still have my mother, my father, and also my twin brother Guren.
1. Prologue: 10 Years Ago

**Prologue: 10 Years Ago**

**OC Character Profile (Continually changing to follow the storyline):**

Name: Ichinose Shinku

Age: 6 years

Family: - father - Mother - Twin Brother (Guren)

Hobbies: Read books, any book as long as she can read it.

The most hated person:?

The person who likes the most: Guren

Close friend: Mahiru

Hates: Snakes, Natto, Summer

Likes: Books, Spicy Curry, Winter

* * *

**Prologue**

Since childhood, Guren and Shinku have shown signs that they are both genius. Even so, their father kept reminding them not to show their greatness openly. "You can't show your potential too much. And don't get too close to the Hiiragi family. I don't want you to get into trouble because of dealing with them." That's what their father always warned.

Even so, Guren and Shinku were already close to the prospective successor of the Hiiragi family, Mahiru Hiiragi. Shinku and Mahiru are already close friends, different from Guren. Mahiru and Guren relationship is more special. Even though it was only a feeling of friendship between elementary school children, but Shinku realized when Mahiru and Guren were together, their relationship was much closer than Shinku and Mahiru. Shinku didn't mind about that.

Mahiru often escapes the supervision of her guards to meet Guren and Shinku. The three of them had to find a meeting place that was hidden from the guards. If found out, the guards would definitely beat Guren without caring if Guren was still a child. The guards always ignored Shinku, unlike his brother who was beaten up battered. Shinku once asked the guard in black uniform, why was only his brother beaten, why did they not beat her too?. One of them simply answered "you have to thank Tenri-sama" then brought Mahiru who kept crying not wanting to be separated from Guren, and also Guren who fell on the ground full of wounds.

Shinku helps Guren to stand up and intends to lead him home. After being helped to wake up, Guren was still staring in the direction where Mahiru was taken away for about ten seconds before finally returning home assisted by Shinku.

It was the last day Guren and Shinku met Mahiru. Maybe Mahiru was kept tighter or indeed Mahiru did not want to meet Guren and Shinku, Mahiru never came to the place where the three of them always met. Guren and Shinku often come to their secret place, but many times they come to wait, Mahiru never comes.

One year later, exactly one day before Guren and Shinku's birthday, something happened that they would never have thought of. When Shinku was helping her mother to decorate the room to celebrate her and guren's birthday, the doorbell rang. Guren was about to go out to buy some of his and Shinku's favorite snacks when heard the bell and opened the door to find three men dressed neatly. Guren already knew that the three of them were subordinates of Hiiragi. One of them asked about Sakae Ichinose, Guren's father. Before Guren answered, his father came and told Guren to go buy snacks as he was just about to do. Guren looked at his father then looked at the three people before wearing shoes and walked out.

Sakae invited her guests to the living room away from the room where Shinku and her mother were. Actually, you already know what they want, it's just that he doesn't know that they will come this soon. One month ago, when the Hiiragi Family called out to him, there was an important matter being discussed. Tenri Hiiragi intends to take Shinku to be adopted by the Hiiragi family. Although he could not immediately openly oppose it, Sakae strongly opposed this and argued that Shinku did not have the ability that could attract the attention of the Hiiragi family. "She has a talent or not, we can see it later. Your daughter will take part in training and exams to become Kureto's fiance candidates. If she can't survive, you can blame yourself for not train her properly. Within one to two months, I will send my subordinate to pick up your daughter. " Hiiragi's family head Tenri Hiiragi said coldly then left the room leaving Sakae with a very pale face.

Sakae had discussed it with his wife, as expected, she immediately cried. If Shinku was taken by Hiiragi's family, there was no guarantee that she could go home again. When the incident happened, Shinku and Guren were not at home because they were in school. Sakae and his wife intend not to share this with Guren and Shinku now, at least they want to wait until the twins' birthday has passed. But it turns out they can't do it. Even though Tenri Hiiragi said that he would order his subordinates to pick up Shinku within one to two months, in fact, it had not been 30 days, the people who would pick up Shinku had arrived.

Even though Sakae kept trying to talk to them not to bring Shinku today, they didn't agree. They only spoke a few minutes before they left and headed for the room where Shinku and her mother were. The pleading sentence kept coming out of the mouth of the father who was desperate when the three people continued walking until finally Shinku and his mother heard his voice.

Shinku and her mother couldn't do anything when the three people entered the unfinished decorated room. The mother was shocked to drop the scissors and paper she was holding. She already knew what they wanted. The mother's face turned pale and then moved and hugged her daughter. Shinku who doesn't know anything is confused about what's happening. Her mother hugged her tightly, the face of her pale father and mother, and also the presence of three strangers in front of her.

Shinku felt a tense aura in the room and returned to hug her mother tightly. She began to feel scared. It was followed by a brief quarrel where Shinku's parents could not win, which ended with Shinku being forcibly taken by one of the three people. Shinku kept crying not wanting to be separated from her mother, while her parents could only surrender and cry because they could do nothing.

When Guren came home, he found his mother sitting down while crying, and his father who was standing while leaning on a table that had been messy while repeatedly saying the word 'i'm sorry'. Guren approaches his father and asks what happened. When the question was answered, the plastic bag containing the snacks he had just bought was now released from his hand.

That day was the last time Guren saw her twin sister Shinku. One day before their 7th birthday.


	2. Chapter I: Meet the Hiiragi Family

**Chapter I: Meet the Hiiragi family**

**Shinku POV**

I was brought to the head of Hiiragi's family who was also Mahiru's father. He has a hair color similar to Mahiru, but his face isn't very similar to her. He looked at me with a firm look. Next to him stood a boy who seemed to be the same age or one year older than me.

Without further ado, the head of the family Hiiragi said loudly "From now on you will leave the Ichinose family and become one of the fiance candidates for my son Kureto. You will be trained and strictly here and take the exam that will be given to you. If you want to live, you have to try your best ".

After that, I was taken to a place where many girls were my age. They all seem to be here for the same reason as me. At that place, we were trained. The strongest will be determined as Kureto's fiancee. But the most terrible thing is when the exam is held. We are required to fight each other. Not the usual fight, but a fight to death.

It continued until I was 13 years old. I don't know how many times I almost lost my life in that terrible test, also how many lives flew in my hands. I don't want to kill people, but I also don't want to die. Therefore, at my age of only 13 years, my hands were stained with blood. Even so, I still haven't stopped hoping to be able to meet my family again, especially Guren. I hope he doesn't think of me as a murderer if we meet again.

During the training, Kureto and Mahiru came to visit my training place several times. I don't really care about Kureto, but when I saw Mahiru I was very happy. Even though I had lost news about her, but for me Mahiru is still my best friend. But his face wasn't as cheerful as before. I don't know what Hiiragi's family did to Mahiru since I and Guren last saw her.

In addition to visiting me, Mahiru also came to see the prospective fiance in a different building from me. There was the place where Mahiru's fiancee candidates trained. I heard from the guards, a boy who caught the most attention there was a boy named Shinya who came from a kindergarten managed by 'Tei no Oni'. Once when Mahiru visited me (which I think if he had obtained permission from his father), Mahiru once said that even though he was betrothed to someone else, he still liked my brother.

Whereas Kureto, every time he came he rarely said anything. Just saw us as the candidates one by one then left. Some other candidates have talked about Kureto. They assume that Kureto is very handsome. Well, I admit that person is quite handsome, but I don't like his face, which often puts on a sly face.

**~~..~~**

My last opponent is a girl who is younger than me. As one who can survive so far, she is very strong. Even so in the end, she died in my hand. Just like my other opponents, her eyes when facing death really imply that she doesn't want to die yet. But in the end, she died in my hand like the others.

One week after the last test, Hiiragi Tenri decided that I would be Kureto's fiance because I had defeated all the other remaining candidates. The official announcement will be made in the near future. That day I was transferred from the training center to the Hiiragi family's house. A very large house compared to my old house. One of Hiiragi's subordinates took me to a room that would become my room. It is three times larger than my room in the training center. I think it's too broad for a 13-year-old girl's room.

I'm not allowed to bring anything from my room at the training site, well ... I don't have much stuff there besides clothes. All items I need are available in this room. Maybe more precisely it has been prepared for whoever the candidate who survived in that hell (the training place). The subordinate of Hiiragi who took me earlier told me to clean my body and use one of the clothes in the wardrobe he was pointing at. He said that he would wait outside the room until I was finished. Apparently, the head of the family wanted me to meet his other children, including the person betrothed to Mahiru, Hiiragi Shinya. Ah ... I remember. My name is now Hiiragi Shinku, not Ichinose anymore.

After cleaning myself and changing clothes, Hiiragi's subordinates who I did not know his name led me to the dining room. While walking, I looked through one of the large windows in this house. Looks at the sky that has started to turn orange. I didn't realize that it was time for dinner. While at the training center, we were still given enough food three times a day. they said we must stay healthy to continue to practice and fight ... until the end.

**~~..~~**

When I arrived in the dining room, I saw Hiiragi Tenri who was now my adoptive father, Hiiragi Kureto who has now become my foster brother and fiancee, Hiiragi seishiro which I heard was Kureto's biological younger brother, Hiiragi Shinya, whom I had seen a number of times at the training site even though we were trained in different buildings and Hiiragi Mahiru who turned out to have a different mother from Kureto and Seishiro.

I was told to sit next to Kureto. I feel very awkward right now. The five of them are my new family now. While waiting for dinner to be served, my adoptive father gave brief instructions on how should I called them. Because Tenri Hiragi is now my father, I must call him 'father'. For Kureto because he is now my fiance, I just have called him by his name even though he is one year older than me. Mahiru and Shinya, because they were both the same age as me, I also called them by their names, so did Seishiro who was one year younger with me. Actually, there is still one more person, namely Mahiru's biological younger sister, Shinoa. But because she was only 4 years old, she didn't eat here but in her room with her nanny.

It seems that it won't be easy to adapt to my new family.

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter II: Shibuya High School

**Chapter II: Shibuya High School**

**Guren POV**

It's been almost 10 years since I last saw Mahiru and Shinku. I heard that the two of them will also attend Shibuya High School, the same as me. With Sayuri and Shigure assigned to serve me, we walked towards our new school.

Before we could enter the gate, a problem awaited us first. First, the bottle of soft drinks thrown at me so that I was soaked with its contents, then the attack of talisman from Hiiragi that I received on purpose. Whatever happens, we cannot show our true potential in this school.

Sayuri and Shigure were each placed in a different class from me. That's for sure to isolate me from them. So no one supports me in this class. Even children from families who support Hiiragi like the Juujou, Goshi, and Sangu families are also here. even the homeroom teacher blatantly called me 'rat', Well ... it's not like I care about it …

In my mind, intimidation from Hiiragi didn't just end here, and it turned out to be true. One member of the Hiiragi family is placed in this class. Certainly to push me even further.

When I saw the Hiiragi family member, it turns out that he was the one who had attacked me using a talisman. Hiiragi Shinya.

That person continued to speak kindly to me, but I wasn't sure he really meant it. While talking to me, the look on his face turned rather serious. He knew I was pretending that I couldn't avoid the talisman attack from him. I tried to deny it, but I was sure he knew that I was just denying it. He is a Hiiragi, just like Mahiru and ... My sister now.

I tried to ignore him a little while continuing to put on a polite attitude as if I was subject to him who was a member of Hiiragi. His words that he was an adopted child reminded me of my sister. She was also taken by the Hiiragi family to be adopted. After a long time, there was no news about Shinku, the first news about him came along with the invitation to enter this school. A short letter saying that my sister, Shinku wants to see me again. It was surprising that the great and strict family of Hiiragi allowed Shinku to write such a letter to the Ichinose family that was considered lowly.

My face must have seemed to be thinking about something until this Mr. Hiiragi said "You must be reminded of your sister Shinku right? She likes to talk about you you know" He said with a smile. "She is in the same class as Mahiru. You don't need to worry about her. Oh yeah, by the way, my fiance is Mahiru. And guess who Shinku-chan's fiance is?" Those words made me even more unable to hide the look on my face. Besides hearing that he is Mahiru's fiancée, it turns out that Shinku was also engaged to someone. He was aware of the curious expression on my face. "Shinku is engaged to Kureto. Even though they rarely get along ... Oh yeah, relax. I'm not that close to Mahiru either." I knew from Father that Shinku was taken by the Hiiragi family to be adopted. But I didn't know that he was engaged to the son of the Hiiragi family.

Even though our homeroom teacher still explained the entrance ceremony for new students, she did not stop Shinya, who had been talked to me since earlier. Even for teachers, it's like they are under his student if the student is from the Hiiragi family.

Shinya continued to talk about Shinku who got the second-highest entrance exam score and Mahiru who got the highest score. He also said that Shinku told him about me and Mahiru, and she tell him to promise to not reveal it to anyone. Well ... in front of me, this white-haired boy broke his promise.

Near the time of the entrance ceremony, Shinya said that he also hated the Hiiragi family and wanted to destroy it. Either because of my patience began to run out or because he kept talking with a relaxed style of speech, I began to stop using polite language to him.

Finally, the entrance ceremony will begin soon. Based on Shinya's words, Mahiru as a student who gets the highest score will deliver a speech as a representative of new students. Since all students from grade 1 to grade 3 will attend, after all this time I can also see my sister again. I hope she doesn't change too far from the Shinku that I know. Getting into Hiiragi's family could have made her change into someone I can't recognize anymore, and I really didn't want that happen. And also Mahiru ... I have to admit, my little heart still has feelings for Mahiru, even though it used to only love from a child who hasn't even reached the age of 6. After ten years, I wonder how they are now …

Based on the information I got, the number of students in this school will decrease every year. This is because the grade promotion system requires those who are not competent to be expelled forcefully from school. Even the entrance examination for this school is pretty hard.

I answered all the tests with random answers. Supposedly with such careless answers certainly get a value that will not be accepted in this elite school. But even so, I can still enter this school. That means since the beginning of the exam for me it was just a formality. Whatever happens, I will definitely be included in this school as a laughing stock and / or bullying until grade 3 later.

The greeting from the principal seemed to be coming to an end, but suddenly a red-haired girl talks to me. Because she's in the line next to my line, that means she's my classmate. I really didn't pay attention to my classmates anyway ... But from the color of her hair, it looks like she's from the Juujo family. I acted like I didn't realize her family line.

The girl who claimed to be Juujo Mito asked me about my conversation with Shinya earlier in class. Of course I lied and answered that we were talking about girl, like who was the cutest girl in our class or something and I said that Shinya said that Mito was the cutest. Hearing that, Juujo Mito's face turned red. She seemed to rather believe in my lies while denying and saying that Shinya already had Mahiru. Well...the two of them are engaged of course …

But that's what I find strange. If he blurted out that in front of the Ichinose family members like me. That means everything besides me already knows about Shinya and Mahiru's relationship, maybe also Shinku and Kureto's relationship. But why do I not know about this at all ?

It must be because of Father …

That's what I thought. My father must have done something to arrange so that there was no news about Mahiru or Shinku that could be heard by me. Maybe that's the reason I didn't get any news about Shinku. Maybe Shigure and Yukimi already knew about this but were ordered to keep their mouths shut.

I don't know whether to laugh or get upset.

On one hand, maybe Father didn't want me to be hurt by Mahiru's engagement, but how could I not hear the news about my own sister until I had thought that she was dead.

And so on until the speech from the principal ended, Juujo Mito admitted that she as a servant was not worthy of being compared to Shinya, who was a Hiiragi family member. She also continued to praise Mahiru, who she called a goddess. Not only Mahiru, she also praised Shinku and compared me to her.

Mito already knew that we were twins. Means all who are here also know that. But she did not criticize Shinku at all. That means the possibility of being a Hiiragi family, even people they consider lowly like Ichinose can be held in high esteem …

**to be continued...**


End file.
